powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial Mimicry
The power to occupy amount of physical, three-dimensional space without using physical form. Variation of Universal Force Physiology, technique of Space-Time Manipulation. Also Called * Four Dimensional-Space Mimicry/Physiology * Space-Time Assimilation * Spatial Force-Field Mimicry/Physiology * Space-Time Mimicry/Physiology * Spatial Intangibility/Phasing * Spatial Occupation * Spatial Separation * Third Dimension Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user warps the space-time continuum to shift their physical form out of the third dimension and into the extra fourth dimension, which leads them to occupy the physical space without a physical form. This allows them to communicate and interact with physical objects but also pass through them at will, or even become imperceptible to physical beings. Nigh Formed Spatial Being becomes a living force field, separating oneself from the physical matter of space but at the same time still occupying it in an incorporeal form. This allows the user the ability to phase through space and matter without disrupting or damaging it, unless they choose to allow physical contact to be established. In essence, the user hides their physical form safely in the fourth dimension, while leaving their incorporeal form in the third dimension as an intangible hologram of sorts. Full-Formed Spatial Beings actually become spatial energy, which not only shifts one's physical form out of the third dimension, but also becomes the actual space-time void itself, discarding one's physical form even from the fourth dimension, allowing them to assimilate and control preexisting space, as well as generate space-time energy. Of course, such user still requires to be able to become tangible at times to interact with physical objects, and retains the ability to teleport in between the third and fourth dimensions. Applications Nigh Formed Spatial Beings * Imperceptibility ** Inaudibility ** Inodorosity ** Invisibility ** Psychic Shadow ** Psychic Shield ** Tracking Evasion * Intangibility ** Flight ** Dimensional Slicing ** Physical Disruption * Nigh Omnipresence * Portal Creation ** Deflection ** Dimensional Storage * Spatial Slicing * Spatiolock * Teleportation ** Dimension Shifting ** Subspace Travel Full-Formed Spatial Beings * Chronolock * Energy Physiology * Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation * Imperceptibility * Omnipresence * Space Generation * Space-Time Manipulation ** Dimension Shifting ** Space-Time Migration ** Space-Time Slicing * Spatial Force-Field Generation * Spatial Tuning ** Subjective Reality * Ultimate Intangibility Variations * Black Hole Physiology * Ethereal Physiology * Inner World Creation * Personal Domain * Portal Physiology Associations * Dimension Shifting * Dimensional Distortion * Dimensional Manipulation * Nonexistence * Nothingness Manipulation * Space Embodiment * Space-Time Manipulation * Space-Time Rift * Spatial Constructs * Spatial Force-Field Generation * Spatial Manipulation * Spatiokinetic Entity Creation * Subjective Reality * Time Travel - as space and time are interconnected, user may be able to phase through the spatial barrier that separates time. * Universal Force Physiology Limitations * Users must know where to teleport to prevent telefrag, although this is easily avoided by remaining intangible (as long as there is no time limit). * Users might flicker in and out of corporeal form if not trained properly. * Users may need to cancel power in order to attack, leaving them vulnerable at the moment. * Intangibility may have a certain time limit before user must return to solid state. * Space-Time Distortion and other space/dimension affecting powers can affect the user. Known Users Gallery Nigh Formed Spatial Beings File:Road_Kamelot's_Invulnerability.png|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) hiding her true form in her Dream dimension, so any attacks in the third dimension would just phase through her harmlessly. File:SP2.jpg|Tokine Yukimura (Kekkaishi) using Spatial Phasing to attune her wavelength to that of the barrier, allowing her to phase through it without disrupting it. File:Kakashi_phases_through_attack.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) gained Obito's powers temporarily, letting a deadly bone projectile phase through him by transferring part of his body to another space. File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) utilizing her Dimensional Sword to transfer her physical form out of the third dimension, becoming intangible for up to 40 seconds. File:Kitty_Pryde's_Chronoskimming.png|Kitty Pryde's (X-Men: Days of Future Past) molecular phasing abilities advanced so much that she can phase through space and time, allowing her to send someone to the past. Full-Formed Spatial Beings File:Hirose_Yuichi_Void.jpg|Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) abandons his physical form and becomes part of the the void, allowing him to generate tremendous matter-deleting space energy blasts and can move freely through space. File:Seiryu_Explains_Space-Time.png|Seiryu (Magic User Kurohime) is the wind spirit, and possesses no solid form as he is just floating through space, and does not exist in the similar free-floating time, therefore the embodiment of space-time. File:InfinityEternity.jpg|Infinity and Eternity (Marvel Comics) are omnipresent abstract living space-time continuum, capable of controlling all of space-time. File:Solaris_Sonic.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a super dimensional life-form and god of time, and exists as part of the space-time continuum as its embodiment, and therefore immortal and omnipresent. File:Winged_Tabuu.png|Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) is a dimensional being composed of spatial energy, and can form many constructs out of it, all of which cause tremendous damage and effects. File:Ganon_(Twilight_Princess).png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) is an entity of dimension/spatial dark properties, which enables him to traverse upper and lower planes of existence, and even transform into dimensional particles to possess Zelda. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Rare Powers